


Forever

by froxyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	Forever

Title: Forever  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles  
Timeline: S5’ish, directly after [Archaic Amusement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/78277).  
Synopsis: Giles finally gets Buffy home from the skating rink.  
Author’s Note: Time Stamp fic. [4thderevko](http://4thderevko.livejournal.com) wanted to see what happened after Giles took Buffy home. Special thanks to [wyvernwolf](http://wyvernwolf.livejournal.com) as always.

 

Giles kicked the door shut and stared at her. They both looked a mess…wet from the suds at the skating rink, dishevelled from their kisses and roaming hands in the car. Not wanting to take any chances of being disturbed, he locked the door and allowed his eyes to wander over her body.

“Doubt anyone’s gonna come by, Giles.”

“Hm?” He murmured, taking a step towards her.

“Pretty sure this was part of Will’s plan…”

He nodded slowly. “Mm-hm.”

She leaned against the back of the couch and smiled. “Mister Wordy McWord has no, um…words?”

He met her eyes and chuckled softly. “I have plenty of words.”

“Such as?” She prompted, inhaling sharply as he placed his hands on the back of the couch, either side of her.

“Depends on what you want to hear.” He stated matter-of-factly, leaning forward and brushing his lips across hers. “For instance, my words comprising long and flowing declarations of love are vastly different than my words describing exactly what I want to do right now. What do you want to hear?”

“You have long and flowing declarations of love?” She questioned softly, her fingers untying his tie and pulling it from his neck.

“Mm-hm. For you, I do.”

“Tell me later?” She smiled, pulling the buttons free on his shirt. “Right now, I think I want to hear what you want.”

“How far do you want this to go today, Buffy?” He whispered, moving his left hand underneath the hem of her wet t-shirt. “I’ll be very honest and say that I want to make love to you…very much. However…if you want to take this a little slower, I’ll wait.”

“Huh…”

His fingers rubbed her skin directly above the waistband of her denim shorts. “What does ‘huh’ mean in this instance?”

“I don’t know…” She shrugged a shoulder as she unbuttoned the last button and spread his shirt open. “Part of me was kinda expecting you to just…you know…”

He arched an eyebrow, sighing softly as her hands explored his torso. “What? You were expecting me to rip your clothes off and fuck you on the couch?”

His eyes flashed and a grin appeared on his lips when she shivered. “ _Is_ that what you want, Buffy? Do you want me to fuck you?”

She whimpered at his words.

He unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts before dropping his arms to his sides so that his shirt fell to the floor. He stared into her eyes, slipping his hands back under her shirt and hooking his fingers in the waistband.

“Do you want me to rid you of your clothing and bend you over the arm of the couch?”

“Giles…”

“If that’s what you want me to do, I will.” He tugged her shorts down over her hips and swallowed thickly. “But, I’d much prefer to take you to bed…and make love with you for the rest of the afternoon.”

Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he knelt before her and took off her shoes and socks. “I’ll only go as far as you’re comfortable with…and you can tell me to stop at any time.”

“I…um…”

He smiled lovingly, slowly pulling her shorts and underwear down her legs. “We don’t have to have sex in order to make love, Buffy.”

She trembled as he slid his warm hands back up her legs as he stood up. “And if I want to? Have sex, I mean?”

“I’m sure something can be arranged.” He smiled, moving his hands under her shirt once more. “That doesn’t need to be decided at this very moment though.”

She sighed, lifting her arms as he pushed her shirt up. “God, I love you.”

“And I love you.”

He dropped the shirt to the floor and pushed the bra straps from her shoulders. She suddenly realized that he hadn’t broken their mutual gaze, not even as he undressed her. He saw the flicker of wonder in her eyes.

“What is it, love?”

She smiled shyly. “I’m standing here, mostly naked…and you haven’t even looked at me.”

He tilted his head slightly, moving his fingers to the clasp on the front of her bra. “I’m looking at you right now, darling.”

“My body…” She whispered, swallowing as her last remaining article of clothing fell. “You haven’t looked at my body.”

He moved his hands back to her hips and pulled her against his trouser-clad erection, his smile growing as she moaned. “I wanted to see it all at once…not snippets here and there. Would you mind very much if I looked now?”

“Giles…”

Inhaling deeply, he took a step back. He finally broke the gaze and allowed his eyes to roam over her body.

“My God…” He murmured appreciatively.

“Is that a good ‘my God’?”

He nodded slowly, his eyes pausing at her breasts. He licked his lips as he watched her nipples tighten under his scrutiny.

“You’re…more beautiful than I ever imagined.” He whispered sincerely, pulling her into his arms and covering her mouth with his once more.

As his tongue nudged its way into her mouth, he picked her up…groaning softly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her effortlessly up the stairs and kicked his shoes off as he walked into the bedroom.

Buffy broke the kiss slowly and looked into his eyes. “Why am I all naked and you’re still wearing your pants?”

He smiled and made his way to the bed, placing his right knee on the mattress and gently easing her down onto her back. “I had other things on my mind.”

“You should take them off.”

“I will.” He licked his lips as he slid his hand between her legs. “I…still have other things on my mind.”

“Giles…”

He didn’t bother responding to her pout. Instead, he lowered his mouth to her left breast and gently flicked his tongue against her nipple. He followed that with another flick, and then followed that with a quick, but hard, suck.

He was rewarded with a groan as her left hand moved to the back of his head. When she arched her back, he sucked again…harder…and delighted in her moan. The fingers of his left hand were still resting on her inner thigh and he used a gentle pressure to push her legs apart slightly.

She took the hint quickly, bending her right leg to give him more room to explore.

And explore, he did. Lips, tongue, hands, fingers…touching and tasting every inch of her flesh. Every inch except for the one that would give her the release she had started begging him for less than five minutes after he scraped his teeth against her sensitive nipple.

He settled himself between her legs, his thumbs holding her lower lips open as he gazed up at her. “Buffy?”

“God, Giles… _please_ …” Her fingers wound in his hair as she looked down at him. “Please…”

“I love you.” He whispered half a second before he traced her clitoris with the tip of his tongue.

“Love…oh, God…yes!” She cried, sliding her legs over his shoulders. “Giles!”

He smiled inwardly, knowing it wouldn’t take long for her to reach orgasm…after all, he’d had her on the brink for a while now. He listened to her…her whimpers, her cries, her moans. When he heard her breathing change, he shifted just enough to thrust his tongue into her.

Her nails scratched as his scalp as she screamed his name again. Just a few seconds later, her inner walls tightened as she came. He groaned against her as he tasted her juices. Reaching down with his left hand, he pulled his belt free and then unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers as he continued to lap at her quivering flesh.

“Giles…Giles…oh, God…come…come here…” She panted heavily, her body trembling violently.

He pushed himself up her body quickly, sighing as she pulled him down to her lips. He hadn’t been sure if she would want to kiss him afterwards, but as her tongue swept into his mouth what doubt he had…simply left.

As her legs curled around the backs of his thighs, his mouth moved down the side of her neck. Hearing her soft chuckle, he lifted his head and smiled.

“Yes?”

“Will you _please_ take your pants off now?”

“Buffy, we don’t have to – ”

Using her Slayer strength, she flipped him onto his back and grabbed the waistband of his trousers. “Oh, we _have_ to, Giles…”

He inhaled sharply as she pulled his pants and boxers down and off, along with his socks. She gazed longingly at his impossibly hard cock, reaching out to wrap her fingers around the shaft.

When she licked her lips, he took his turn at rolling their bodies until she was on her back and underneath him. When she started to question him, he smiled and shook his head.

“As much as I would love to feel your mouth on me…it can’t be right now.”

“Why?” She shuddered as he pushed his hips forward, nudging her clit with the head of his cock.

“I won’t last. And…I want to be inside of you.” He whispered urgently, looking down at her as he supported his weight with his right hand next to her shoulder. “Unless you want to stop…I can’t let you give me head right now.”

“I don’t want to stop, Giles…”

He smiled and leaned down, brushing his lips across hers. “Are you still on the pill?”

“Yeah…” She whispered, not bothering to ask how he knew.

“I can…if you want…I have condoms…”

She smiled at his sudden uncertainty. “Are you clean?”

He nodded slowly. “I…can’t remember the last time I had unprotected sex…”

When she raised an eyebrow, he blushed lightly.

“Well, I can…but, it was many years ago.”

“How many?” She asked teasingly.

“Enough that it’s a non-issue. I…” He cursed softly under his breath as she reached down and positioned him at her entrance. “Dear Lord…”

“We’re both clean…I’m on the pill…please don’t make me wait any longer…”

After the slightest hesitation, he pushed his hips forward. He held her gaze until he was fully embedded within her, and then he lowered his head and brushed his lips over her ear.

“Christ, I’m in love with you, Buffy…” He whispered, holding his hips still and relishing the sensation of her warmth surrounding him.

“I’m in love with you too, Giles.” She whispered back, sliding her arms around him as she rested her knees against his sides. “Look at me…”

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. He smiled at the love he saw there and gently started to move his hips.

“Alright?”

“So very alright…” She murmured as she matched his rhythm quickly, moving her right hand to the side of his face. “God, you feel so…so…oh, God…Giles, I’m…”

A smile flickered in his eyes as he felt a sense of juvenile pride at the fact that she was on the verge of coming again so soon. “Just let go, love…there’s no need to hold on…”

“But…” She started to protest, groaning loudly instead when he slammed his hips against her. “Fuck!”

He repeated the action and was rewarded with her deep shudder as she screamed his name, her orgasm hitting hard. He wasted no time in rolling onto his back, pulling her with him until she was on top of him.

She looked at him in surprise, her skin hot and flushed. “Who knew you were so agile?”

He smiled up at her, sliding his hands to her hips and urging her to move. “I’m full of surprises.”

“Uh-huh…gettin’ that.” She grinned, rocking against him.

When he closed his eyes, she leaned forward and kissed him. His hands moved to her back, his tongue pushing its way into her mouth as she increased her pace. He matched her rhythm, grunting into her mouth as she pushed him closer to his own orgasm.

Tearing her mouth from his, she sat back up and threw her head back. He grabbed her hands to give her some support as she cried out in ecstasy once more. This time, he followed her…calling out her name as he exploded within her.

She squeezed his hands as she looked down at him. Seeing the intensity in his dark green eyes, she licked her lips.

“Giles?”

“Please tell me this was more than sex to you.” He whispered urgently.

“Was kinda hoping the insecurities would take a little longer to show up.” She sighed as she shifted slightly and lowered herself to the bed next to him. “Giles…you _have_ to know…”

His body trembled as her fingers lovingly stroked his chest.

“God, I love you, Giles.”

“I love you too.” He replied softly, slipping his arm around her and pulling her tight against him.

“Do you remember telling me that Angel wasn’t my ‘forever’ guy and that one day I would understand…and it wouldn’t hurt to think of him anymore?”

He nodded slowly, easily remembering the conversation that had taken place over a quart of Buffy’s favourite ice cream. “I do.”

“You know what I remember thinking then?” She smiled as he shook his head. “I remember wishing that someone like you would be my ‘forever’ guy…because you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Not intentionally, no.” He agreed, his hand stroking her back.

“The thing is…I didn’t want someone _like_ you.” She placed a kiss on his chest and then stared into his eyes. “I wanted _you_. You’re my ‘forever’ guy, Giles. I mean…um…”

Understanding dawned in his eyes. “I’ve always been yours, Buffy.”

Before she could say anything else, he captured her lips with his. He poured all the love he had for her into the kiss, not surprised to feel his arousal begin to surface once more.

As the phone began to ring, he blindly reached out and grabbed for the phone on the bedside table. He lifted his head and wrapped his fingers around the cord instead. Buffy chuckled as he mumbled something about leaving a message as he ripped the cord from the wall.

And in that moment, she knew that he had accepted her offer of being her ‘forever’ guy.

 

~ End


End file.
